Bring Me To Life
by XSFX
Summary: "You cannot save me, I am no longer real." A new case has sparked interest in L and he finds himself being drawn more and more into the case, unaware Matt...Mello and Near are already hunting a kidnapper...but soon strange things start happening and Matt's poked his nose where he really should not have... A Death Note AU; MattxMello, LXLight, BXA, NearxOC, MattxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Bring Me To Life**

* * *

Chapter 1: Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own the song 'Bring Me To Life' and I do not own Death Note. ^^!

* * *

_I've been living a lie...there's nothing inside...Bring me...to...life_

* * *

Sickness whirling in his stomach an excitement clawing up this throat, his hands tightly gripping the paper, his eyes wide and full of mischief, yes. The man whom he idolized was taking on a case, to which HE presented to the man himself, the blond stared down at the paper with happiness, the world's greatest detective and saviour, L Lawliet. Was taking on a case that boy found out about and made a report on, yes, that boy had looked L in the eyes and asked him too, and he complied. L was more than curious about the case himself, children and teenagers were disappearing and nothing coming up about them, just report after report, the strange thing was, L had seen reports from Japan on the same day as reports from the UK.

Yes. He had concluded this would be THE case, the case to which he knew he'd one day solve and it would create history, but L got a call whilst working in the middle of it, he was annoyed and very rarely got calls, but when he noticed it to be Roger, he complied and immediately answered "Hello Roger, I am guessing one of the children have decided to hit another child?" L was hinting at the fact Mello liked to hit Near and Near liked to tease Mello "No, Backup has gone missing" L wasn't surprised "He normally disappears, am I correct? And with A dropping out of the competition and leaving it would be normal that Backup would attempt to find him" L immediately answered "I locked him in his room after he smashed a jar of jam today on purpose, the windows and door was locked and nothing was opened, I myself opened the door an hour later to find him gone, but yet the window was still locked." L perked up.

"Interesting…" L trailed off "What else have you got?" he added on "There is no sighs of clothing removed, missing jam or money, or any belongings gone." He answered "HIS knife was still here" Yes. Backup adored to eat jam with the same knife his father was killed with, L had met Backup after he had broke into an evidence room and stole the knife, wiped it clean, washed it to the point his hands were bleeding before he began to eat a jar of jam with it, he was only 8 then. And L found it to be very interesting and strange, but now L…the world's greatest detective was confused, confused. Backup would not leave his knife nor would be able to escape a room without a single bit of money, clothing, jam or without unlocking the window and or door; there is no venting systems to be known of.

"…That is so very strange Roger; I do not know what to make of this." L stated honestly, Earlier that day however someone HAD seen Backup, another Wammy attendant, Mail Jeevas. Or better known, Matt. Matt had bumped into the red eyed teen "Whoops, Sorry B" Matt said as he continued down the hall, but paused, when he turned he saw B walking, motionlessly, like a robot, his eyes were distant. "Hey B!" Matt called, B ignored him and kept walking, Matt furrowed his eyebrows and jogged up to him "You okay?" he asked as he walked along side him "I am fine" he said, his voice was a PERFECT L, distant, quiet and very monotone, you could have thought B WAS L if not the red eyes and black T-Shirt "Hey where's your knife?" Matt knew his knife was as equal value to the goggles around Matt's neck "No knife, knife no needed" B answered, He was making no sense.

Matt tilted his head "You love that knife" he stated "Knife no needed" B whispered "Are you okay?" Matt asked again, feeling slight panic rise in his stomach, B was a loud, hyper, insane nut-case who ran around and stole jam and caused mayhem and trouble, along with fight with the red heads best friend, Mello. "Okay" B nodded, Matt grabbed B's arm but he kept walking, then Matt almost forced him to stop "Arsehole!" Matt said to him, B stood there "A left because he hates you" Matt added on "You're a fucking freak, you're insane, a devil, that's why you have red eyes you fucking monster" Matt spat out, but nothing, B stood there motionlessly, and Matt didn't mean a single word of course, it was an experiment "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Matt breathed as he snapped his fingers in-front of B's face "Must go" he whispered as he turned "Hey you aren't going-" B took off in a run, but it was more like a ghost-like run.

Matt couldn't catch up to him, B had an in-human like run and was gone in seconds, Matt shook his head "Whatever dude" he mumbled as he turned, only hours to learn of B's disappearance "He finally cracked and ran off, leave him the fuck alone" Mello said to Roger, every child was stood in-front of Roger "Did anyone see Backup at 11?" he asked, Matt froze and groaned "Matt" Roger said immediately "Okay maybe I did see him" he shrugged "You did?" Mello asked "Yeah kid wasn't fucking human" Matt answered, Roger, for once, didn't care about the language. "Matt, how about we take a walk? And you can tell me about how he acted, L is concerned" Matt sighed and nodded and followed the much older man "I bumped into him, I noticed something was off because normally he'd hiss at me and say 'Watch it, goggles' like he ALWAYS done, when he said nothing I followed him and asked him if he was alright, ya know? Kid's a bit insane so I wanted to make sure, but he ignores me, so I pulled him and started trying to piss him off, didn't work, he kept saying he had to go." Matt ranted.

"But I asked him about his knife as well, he said 'Knife No Need' like that's not proper English, you know how B is with people and English, people have to say things perfect or he gets twitchy, but he was acting like he was totally out of the world, his voice was so perfect to L's It was terrifying" Roger hung on every single word that came out of the red heads mouth as they walked into the office "I thought maybe he's like drugged or drunk or sleep walking with his eyes open or something so I snapped my fingers in-front of his eyes, not a single flinch, then I told him he's coming with me and he immediately ran off. Kid's mental!"

* * *

Well that's the first chapter, obviously something...hm...STRANGE is going on...but I think you'll like how it plans out. x


	2. Chapter 2

**Bring Me To Life**

Chapter 2: Evidence

Disclaimer: I don't own the song bring me to life nor do I own Death Note

* * *

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems..._

* * *

After L received the report he was more than concerned "But did you not tell me there was no way Backup could have left the room, and yet he was outside at 11?" L asked with confusion, L decided after a very long talk to bring in a small team to help him, he had Mr. Soricho Yagami of the NPA. And his team, Matsuda, Mogi and Aizawa. Yagami also allowed his son, Light Yagami. To join, so they had a team of 5 and 6 plus L himself. "Earlier today a boy named Backup disappeared from an orphanage, the boy showed signs of sleep-walking yet had his eyes open, he left behind a very valuable possession and brought nothing, a child found him before he left and the child described him as not human, not flinching at clicking, not retaliating to the child's teasing and naturally had a very monotone voice" L stated as he stared at the team.

"Not too worrying, correct?" L asked, they nodded. "Not correct, I am L. I take INTERESTING cases, so what must be interesting about this case?" L asked "…He had no way to get out of the orphanage?" Light tried "Light Yagami" L pointed a stick at him "Is correct, Earlier Backup was locked in his room for acting bad, the window was locked, the door was also locked and no way to escape the room, he was locked in at 10, and yet seen JUST outside of the exit to Wammy's at 11. "Strange? He left his most valuable item, did not retaliate when he's a very mean and childish person, he ran when confronted and had no way to get out of his room, the door was still locked after Backup got out of it, yet there was no way to relock it when he left without a key and he did not have the item he left." L answered. The team hung on every word like the old man Roger "That's too…weird" Light nodded slowly "No wonder you took this case" Aizawa stated.

Elsewhere Matt was very freaked out when he learned of the full situation "Do you recon it's the disappearances, the like 'kidnappings?'" Mello asked the red head "Yeah but we KNOW B can create a locked room, right? I mean he's done it when Roger refused to build a lock into his door, so it's possible that he just relocked it when he left again…?" Matt shrugged "Damn you for having a good point…" Mello muttered "anyways, nobody else was here, B was leaving on his OWN, There wasn't anyone asking him to come, you know" Matt chuckled "…you're right…" Mello chuckled "He's finally lost it" Mello sighed deeply "Probably went to LA. I know he always wanted to go there, he'll be looking for A." Mello said quickly "But you DID say he acted weird…" Mello added on "Dude, he's been depressed for ages." Matt shrugged "believe it or not when you get depressed you feel weighed down and you don't want to talk and you'll ignore everyone, seemed like B was depressed when I talked to him."

"250" L mumbled "Excuse me?!" Light gasped "250 people reported missing" L whispered "in the last year" he added on, the team were baffled "youngest was 10" L mumbled "So this person or persons are targeting more…ABLE children, there is no reports of any down syndrome children or anything like that, the worst person to be taken is Backup as he has mental problems, but is very Intelligent, it seems this person is TARGETING more smarter people and people that are easier to obtain, maybe using them for jobs? I do not know."

"Matt! Would you pay attention and stop spacing out?!" Mello barked as Matt slumped over, snoring. "YOU FELL ASLEEP!" he screamed, Matt jolted awake "I WAS TALKING TO YOU" Mello yelled, and Matt rubbed his head as he sighed "…History always puts me right to bed" Matt yawned "Pay attention!" Mello whacked a book on Matt's head and he grunted in response "Now, repeat after me. Hitler was a dick-"

"Are you SURE about that theory, Light-kun?" L asked as he stared at the teen "Sure, they probably went outside and got taken, normal kidnapping, that Backup kids insane, L. You can't even think about why he acted why he did." Light shrugged. L sighed and thought over it, but nothing came to mind, he loved this case…because he knew it would be very tough to solve. "Well, we shall talk with any family close by about the disapperences"

They unfortunately did not get anything even close when talking with the families, each child disappeared at night and the child acted completely normal before disappearing, it was strange to say the least.

Mello and Matt however...were getting somewhere. "There was a connection" Matt had asked Near to join to Mello dissatisfaction, but Matt just had to say the name B and Mello sighed and agreed, he always pitied B. "If you look at this, each child was taken at no later than midnight and no earlier than 9. Leaving a small time period of 2 hours. Now if you stare at the details...every kid acted completely normal and suddenly disappeared right?" Matt started "Matt is insinuating aliens are abducting people?" Near tilted his head and twirled a strand of his hair "Don't be an idiot Near." Mello hissed "Aliens, if real, would live in space, they don't own clocks and they couldn't come down at these immaculate times." Matt said flatly as he kept flicking through the documents.

"So someone's kidnapping them, what do we think about the kidnapper?" Mello tilted his head, "male" Near immediately said "or a very strong female." Mello shrugged "...no woman...no...not even a MAN is strong enough to take on B. I think you forget he's not human?" Matt immediately burst out "So he left on his own" Near answered "So the guy drugged him!" Mello beamed "No, and most definitely NO. B wouldn't leave willingly without a passport, HIS knife or money, or clothes. He's not stupid." Matt sighed, Mello shrugged "...Wait, Matt..." Mello trailed off, Matt's eyes widened and he smirked widely "YOU'RE A GENIUS!" Matt yelled,giving Mello a quick hug he ran to his laptop "I can hack the security camera's and watch B right until AFTER he leaves...fuck Mello, you're perfect!" Matt laughed "I didn't even say it, but I thought it, you mind-reader" Mello smirked as Matt typed quickly and paused "HERE!" he yelled, the small albino boy and blond rushed over, staring over Matt's shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Bring Me To Life

* * *

Chapter 3: ...What is going on?!

Disclaimer: I don't own the song bring me to life or death note

* * *

_Call my name...and save me from the dark..._

* * *

B had ghosted outside and walked up to the gate "Damn you're right, like a fucking robot." Mello gasped as B stared at the gate, he opened it and slowly walked out before stopping, he looked like he was talking to someone "Who is...?" Mello trailed off, straining his eyes, I connected to a different camera angle "...A!" Mello yelled "It's A" He was right, the small blond boy who seemed to talk to B, B talked back. "So B DID leave to find A, Case closed!" Mello beamed as he clapped his hands, but both of them began to walk "ANOTHER PERSON!" Matt yelled, Mello paused and quickly looked back, both B and A paused and began to talk to the figure, before they both fell to the floor "THE FUCK?!" Mello yelled, then the camera's cut out. "What the fuck...Matt!" Mello hissed, Matt began to click but something was pushing him out "Shit someone knows were watching the feed!" Matt hissed as he kept clicking, a battle with the person "Matt...!" Mello said warningly "Pull back" he added on "No way!" Matt growled as he kept clicking, and he managed to win, JUST by the skin of his teeth "Fuck..." Matt panted slightly and kept watching the tape "I think the case is sovled" Mello beamed as he stood up "We know B left with A, talked to some dude and passed out, big deal" Mello added on as he walked to his corner of the room.

"We don't have any reason to hunt this Matt, L has it covered" Near mumbled as he stood up, Matt scowled but look back down at the figure left the camera's, Matt blinked and furrowed his eyebrows, the figure was suddenly gone "I think there is something seriously wrong going on..." Matt whispered.

"Light-kun, another child has gone missing!" L said with excitement, it creeped Light out to the point of no return "He has shown the same signs Backup did, I am 60% backup was taken and did not leave on his own!" L beamed happily, Light rolled over in his chair as he watched the footage of the child stumble out of the garden, like a robot, unresponsive. "So Backup was taken from a high security orphanage...how?" Light asked, L paused. "He walked out" L answered flatly "Yes but if he was taken then...how? He walked out willingly but was kidnapped...L...Something seriously wrong is going on."

Matt thrashed that night. Nightmares filling his head of golden eyes and a large smirk, he was screaming and Mello was woken up, of course and had to shake Matt awake, and violently so, Matt was now sitting one, Mello's bed with wide eyes and a pale complexion as he ran a hand through his hair "Go to sleep...pussy" Mello yawned and rolled over, Matt nodded slowly and shrunk down into the bed.

"how did we not make this connection L?!" Light yelled suddenly "DO YOU SEE THIS?" he added on, the task force gathered around "...I will contact the orphanage caretaker about this" L rushed off and picked up the phone, staring back and forth he waited for Roger "Roger, This is very important information, Backup was not acting weird at all, right?" L asked, there was a long pause "a few nights before he left he screamed. That's it" L paused and a smile grew on his face, he had made the connection. "No one else is acting strange, right?" L asked slowly "No. Nobody" Roger answered honestly "Okay, keep an eye out" L hung up and rushed back into the room, he immediately flew onto his spinny-chair, making it fly across the room and next to Light "We've got the connection."

"I swear to god" Matt mumbled as he crawled around the floor "Matt, what the fuck are you doing?" Matt smacked his head off the bedside table when he jumped at the voice, he groaned and rubbed his throbbing head "Stuff" he mumbled "Ow fuck..." he whispered as he began to crawl around again "Did you lose something?" Mello raised an eyebrow "Yeah...fuck..." Matt whispered as he kept staring around "Idiot" Mello collapsed onto his bed and Matt scowled at the wall and stood up. Had he lost something?...not a chance.

"Okay, so we...try to get this guys attention, right? Then when I do what they did, you can let me go to him and then follow-" L paused "No way!" L answered immediately, Light glared "I AM capable of doing this" he hissed "It is far too dangerous, these children are showing sighs of...not being human, and if you were to lose your life?" Yagami agreed with L immediately "It's too dangerous son" Hours upon hours of research...and nothing, nothing came up. It was getting interesting, and L was getting more and more excited.

"MATT!" Mello yelled, Matt jumped and dropped his DS "its quater to fucking 10 and your BLASTING that SHIT!" Mello ranted, Matt rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at him "Where's my book?" Mello mumbled "Matt where's my book-MATT YOU'RE SITTING ON MY BOOK!" Mello yelled "Oh" Matt muttered as he shuffled off it, Mello snatched it and slamemd the door to the room "Late night studying" Matt waved his hands and paused, he could have sworn...Matt ran to the window and stared out of it, B was standing outside of the gate, drenched in rain and shivering, Matt's eyes widened and he ran out of the room, almost tumbling down the large wooden steps of Wammy's as he rushed out of the door and ran towards the gate.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Bring Me To Life_**

* * *

Chapter 4: ...Gone

Disclaimer: I do not own the song bring me to life or death note!

* * *

_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul...don't let me die here._

* * *

"B!" Matt called as he reached the gate "Where the fuck have you been? What happened? Were you kidnapped, I have PROOF you were kidnapped B-" Matt paused and slowly stepped back to avoid the gate as it opened "Did you get A? I saw you with A-" Matt paused again when B only stepped forward "B" Matt said as B slowly stepped forward again, he was moving like a robot...it was scary. "You're not B..." Matt whispered as he turned and began to run, he could hear B running behind him "MELL-" Matt was pulled backwards onto the muddy ground, rain raining down on him as B flipped and spun his knife "B...Where did you get that?" Matt breathed as he inched back, B stepped forward "MELLO-" B immediately jumped onto Matt and threw a hand over his mouth, his eyes were still...distant. It was scary.

"B-!" Matt's eyes widened and he shook slightly as his eyes rolled into his head, he fell limp and his arms fell to his sides "Sh. Master is waiting" B whispered "...Okay" Matt said, his voice too...distant, B climbed off him and Matt inched up and began to walk along side B, They moved in-sync...like robots...

Matt walked out of the gate, his head was swimming and he had no control over his body as he felt arms around him "A" Matt said flatly "Matt. Come" Matt felt darkness loom over him and he fell limply, passed out in the arms of A. There was a small flash of light. And they were gone.

Mello was pissed off, Near had teased him slightly whilst at the library "Matt!" Mello snarled as he walked into the room, he found it empty, Matt's gameboy on the table, and his goggles on the bed "w...where the fuck is he?" Mello whispered "Why did he leave his goggles...he'd never..." Mello's eyes widened and he stared at the gate, it was wide open. Mello shook his head "There's no way...no way he left..." Mello whispered as he ran out of his room "Linda! Have you seen Matt?" Mello asked her quickly "He ran outside earlier" Linda shrugged "...He..." Mello whispered as he shook his head and ran to Roger's office, he burst open the door "Mello! It is 10 at night-" Roger paused at the frantic look on Mello's face "MATT'S GONE!"

L soon received a call, he was sitting with the task force "Pardon' Me" L stated as he flicked open the phone "Hello?" he asked "...Matt's gone" Roger said quickly "What do you mean gone?" L hissed "...Gone, Wammy's gate is open, his goggles are left behind...!" Roger answered "...I see...did he...have a nightmare before he left?" the whole team perked up at that, there was mumbling on the other side of the line "He did" Roger confirmed, L closed his eyes, a slight shock hitting him. He had lost B and Matt, if Near and Mello were too...well, L would lose it.

Matt couldn't move, he had opened his eyes and was tied down, he pulled at the ropes, his eyes widening as he trembled and whimpered "...Matt!" B said quickly "Beyond?!" Matt gasped, B was to his left, strapped down the same as him "What the hell is this?!" Matt whimpered "...I have no fucking clue, a real SICK bastard that's what!" Matt didn't remember how he got here...he didn't remember the fight with B in the rain..."I saw A earlier..." B was smiling slightly but his eyes were red, like he was crying. "What happened?" Matt asked slowly "I found out what he did to A" B laughed sadly as a few tears rolled down his cheeks "we're next" B laughed "...F-For wh-what?!" Matt stuttered "We're going to be...-"

* * *

Do I regret this Cliff-hanger? NOPE. NEVER. Hahahahaha *Evil laughter*


End file.
